


Too Bad You're So Beautiful

by ghiaccio



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Multi, blushy simon, goofy old men, mentions of polyam ot5, this is cute and dumb and gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghiaccio/pseuds/ghiaccio
Summary: “That one’s about me, yeah?”Simon thought that he'd gotten more subtle about his lyrics over the years, but Nick is quick to prove him wrong.
Relationships: Simon Le Bon/Nick Rhodes
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9





	Too Bad You're So Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little oneshot I did for my wife (ily Nessie !!)
> 
> This is Simon/Nick focused but does mention the relationship between the rest of the members as well.

“That one’s about me, yeah?” 

Simon nearly jumped out of his seat on the bus, having been unaware of Nick’s presence and equally unaware of the fact that he had been singing one of their recently debuted tracks under his breath. He had just barely caught his breath from the scare when it dawned on him what the shorter man had said, and what that had implied. Nick clearly saw the stunned look on the other’s face, as he laughed softly and put a hand on Simon’s shoulder. Unfortunately for the singer, that didn’t turn out to be the reassuring gesture that Nick had meant it to be. He did his best to regain his composure, to little success. 

“I, um, why would you say that?” Simon stuttered. “Actually, I don’t recall what I was thinking when I wrote it, if I’m being perfectly honest. Probably just some girl from back in the day or something. Definitely nothing-” 

“Simon,” Nick smirked, interrupting the increasingly frantic rant of the other man. “Please shut up.” Simon did so gladly, his face a darker shade of red than Nick could recall seeing on him recently. He loved that look on him. “It’s almost painfully obvious, love. I’m not as stupid as I look.” Nick sat down opposite him casually while Simon turned even more red and buried his head in his hands with a sigh. The blond smiled softly. “Knew it. John thought it was about him but I knew you wouldn’t give the bastard that much of an ego boost on purpose.” Simon glanced up at him through his fingers with a small smile. 

“How’d you know it wasn’t for Rog?” 

Nick shook his head and laughed. 

“You know better than me that he’d have your ass for being so sappy. The poor guy can’t handle that kind of compliment.” Simon nodded in agreement. “Besides, he got Lonely in Your Nightmare and I think that’s enough to kill a man.” The blond laughed again, remembering the way Roger had nearly exploded from embarrassment when Simon had first played the song for him, and understandably so. The others were still a bit jealous of that one. 

Simon had seemed to relax a little, reminiscing as well. “I guess you’re right. Though I thought I was being subtle this time around.”

“Subtle isn’t exactly your strong suit, love,” Nick chuckled, taking the other’s (much larger) hands in his own. “Wouldn’t have it any other way, either.” Simon blushed again, this time with a grin on his face. He was goofy, as he always had been, and Nick, along with the others, couldn’t get enough of him. He wore his heart on his sleeve and never failed to make them laugh. He truly was the heart of the band, and of their relationship, which had only gotten stronger over the decades. No one ever felt unloved or unwanted when Simon was around.

The keyboardist leaned in close and kissed the grin off his singer’s face, earning another deep blush. 

“I love the song,” Nick smirked as he leaned back into his own seat. “One line in particular…” Simon tilted his head in confusion. “The bit about you being a deluded fool? Absolutely correct. You know damn well you’ve never been just a weekday friend, you goofy bastard.” He went in for another quick kiss before standing up and pulling Simon with him. “Let’s go find John and Roger,” he said, both of them giggling, as he dragged the taller man toward the door. “I’ve got a little bragging to do.”


End file.
